


and his skin is star silk

by megamegaturtle



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Megamind's people were considered to be the most beautiful in the universe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and his skin is star silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selkie_de_Suzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkie_de_Suzie/gifts).



There are words in languages she doesn’t know, but the feelings are all the same: he’s beautiful. Blue like the ocean, blue like the sky–perfect, impeccable blue skin that dazzles when the sun hits it just right.  

Green eyes, bright and gleaming, ever dancing with joy, with cleverness, with things most can’t comprehend. 

Thin frame, but graceful–composed as if a flower with a bud about to bloom. Large petals will fall flat. Full petals, fat petals, gorgeous petals comprised of his achievements, his tenacity, his zeal.

But he will not bend to the gravity of this Earth, this planet. He will not stop when the weight bears too much to house on his small shoulders. He will falter only slightly, go off on the wayward path for a while, but in end–he heads home to the wear the crown that surely glows above his head.

And there are different sights, Roxanne knows too, sights from others who have seen more stars than she has seen suns. She knows that they have to see the way his spirits moves, breathes, _runs_  as it chases after the future.

She wonders if it’s colored blue, colored green, colored bright like his body. 

For there are whispers she hears when the refugees see Megamind. They take him as inspiration, say his skin has been spun from star silk. 

Weaved by time, weaved by creators who made everything in the beginning, forever precious, forever holy. 

She sees it in the way they look at him too, hundreds of new faces, each unique and expressive. Some humanoid, some not, but with the same gaze as they trail after him. 

A loving look, swoon filled sighs, and smiles so wide she feels like so many faces will split in two if they grin any longer. Something flickers in her heart, builds up with a pressure and lingers at the bottom of her throat. 

 _Mine,_ she thinks _, he’s mine–don’t you know anything?_

But she doesn’t say it out, can’t when these people flock to him as if he is the shepherd who will lead the way. With gloved hands he reassures them, he cares for them, helps them build and start over. 

Never to have live the way he has done, but gives them all things he wished he could have had.

There is beauty in Megamind, one that is ingrained in his DNA and reinforced by evolution. There are drawings, there are praises, there songs sung in his honor for being him–for being the _last_. 

For living, for surviving, for flourishing.

For existing. 

But, as she stands here, enjoying the way embarrassment paints his skin lilac, green eyes meet hers and he smiles. There’s a little wave, a small bite of the lip as a child tugs on his hand to hear another story, and his attention is taken away from hers once again. 

However, the feeling of the gaze is still there, still sharp, still present and the feeling in her heart settles, lays down and rests. 

Because at the end of the day, Roxanne loved by the most beautiful creature in the universe–and no epic poem or high praise needs to tell her that. 

She’s known forever that he’s what stars are made of.

She just needed to reach out and take his hand that he offered. 

And she’s never letting go. 


End file.
